Non-peptidic N-substituted (xcex1-imidazolyl-toluyl)pyrrol compounds are described for use in treatment of circulatory disorders such as hypertension and congestive heart failure. Of particular interest are angiotensin II antagonist compounds having an N-toluylpyrrole moiety attached to a nitrogen atom of 1H-imidazole.
The renin-angiotensin system is one of the hormonal mechanisms involved in regulation of pressure/volume homeostasis and in expression of hypertension. Activation of the renin-angiotensin cascade begins with renin secretion from the juxtaglomerular apparatus of the kidney and culminates in the formation of angiotensin II, the primary active species of this system. This octapeptide, angiotensin II, is a potent vasoconstrictor agent and also produces other physiological effects such as promoting aldosterone secretion, promoting sodium and fluid retention, inhibiting renin secretion, increasing sympathetic nervous system activity, increasing vasopressin secretion, causing positive cardiac inotropic effect and modulating other hormonal systems.
Previous studies have shown that antagonizing angiotensin II at its receptors is a viable approach to inhibit the renin-angiotensin system, given the pivotal role of this octapeptide which mediates the actions of the renin-angiotensin system through interaction with various tissue receptors. There are several known angiotensin II antagonists, most of which are peptidic in nature. Such peptidic compounds are of limited use due to their lack of oral bioavailability or their short duration of action. Also, commercially-available peptidic angiotensin II antagonists (e.g., Saralasin) have a significant residual agonist activity which further limit their therapeutic application.
Non-peptidic compounds with angiotensin II antagonist properties are known. For example, the sodium salt of 2-n-butyl-4-chloro-1-(2-chlorobenzyl)imidazole-5-acetic acid has specific competitive angiotensin II antagonist activity as shown in a series of binding experiments, functional assays and in vivo tests [P. C. Wong et al, J. Pharmacol Exp. There, 4(1), 1-7 (1988)]. Also, the sodium salt of 2-butyl-4-chloro-1-(2-nitrobenzyl)imidazole-5-acetic acid has specific competitive angiotensin II antagonist activity as shown in a series of binding experiments, functional assays and in vivo tests [A. T. Chiu et al, European J. Pharmacol., 57, 13-21 (1988)]. A family of 1-benzyl-imidazole-5-acetate derivatives has been shown to have competitive angiotensin II antagonist properties [A. T. Chiu et al, J. Pharmacol, Exp. Ther., 25 (3), 867-874 (1989)]. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,463 to Blankey et al describes a family of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazo(4,5-c)-tetrahydro-pyridine derivatives useful as antihypertensives, some of which are reported to antagonize the binding of labelled angiotensin II to rat adrenal receptor preparation and thus cause a significant decrease in mean arterial blood pressure in conscious hypertensive rats. EP No. 253,310, published Jan. 20, 1988, describes a series of aralkyl imidazole compounds, including in particular a family of biphenylmethyl substituted imidazole, as antagonists to the angiotensin II receptor. EP No. 323,841 published Jul. 12, 1989 describes four classes of angiotensin II antagonists, namely, biphenylmethylpyrroles, biphenylmethylpyrazoles, biphenylmethyl-1,2,3-triazoles and biphenylmethyl 4-substituted-4H-1,2,4-triazoles, including the compound 3,5-dibutyl-4-[(2xe2x80x2-carboxybiphenyl-4-yl)methyl]-4H-1,2,4-triazole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,804 to Carini et al describes a family of biphenylmethylbenzimidazole compounds as angiotensin II receptor blockers for use in treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure.
There are pyrrol-containing compounds known for pharmocalogical purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,734 describes N-toluyl-substituted pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid compounds for use as antihypertensive agents. A family of 1-[p-methyl-xcex1-[4-(1H-pyrrol-1-yl)phenyl]benzyl] azole compounds is described having antibacterial and antifungal properties, including the specific compound 1-[(4-chlorophenyl)[4-(1H-pyrrol-1-yl)phenyl]methyl]-1H-imidazole [S. Massa et al, Arch. Pharm., 2(6), 369-73 (1989)].
A class of N-substituted (xcex1-imidazolyl-toluyl)pyrrole compounds is described for use in treating circulatory disorders particularly cardiovascular. This class of compounds, more specifically characterized as N-[(4-alkyl-phenyl)pyrrolyl]-1H-imidazolyl compounds, is defined by Formula I: 
wherein m is a number selected from one to four, inclusive;
wherein each of R0 through R10 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, mercaptothiocarbonyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylthio, alkylthiocarbonyloxy, alkylthiocarbonylthio, alkylthiothiocarbonyl, alkylthiothiocarbonylthio, arylthio, arylthiocarbonyl, arylcarbonylthio, arylthiocarbonyloxy, arylthiocarbonylthio, arylthiothiocarbonyl, arylthiothiocarbonylthio, aralkylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyloxy, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, alkylthiocarbonyl, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalkylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cyclohetero-containing groups has one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and wherein each of R0 through R10 may be further independently selected from sulfonyl, sulfonylamido, amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R11 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein R12 and R13 taken together, and wherein R14 and R15 taken together, R16 and R17 taken together, R18 and R19 taken together, R21 and R22 taken together and R23 and R24 taken together may each form a heterocyclic group having five to seven ring members including the hetero atom of said sulfonyl, amino or amido radical and which heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring members selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms and which heterocyclic group may be saturated or partially unsaturated; wherein R14 and R15 taken together, R16 and R17 taken together, R21 and R22 taken together and R23 and R24 taken together may each form an aromatic heterocyclic group having five ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino or amido radical and which aromatic heterocyclic group may further contain one or more additional nitrogen atoms;
and wherein each of R3 through R10 may be further independently selected from hydroxy and acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
xe2x80x83wherein n is a number selected from zero through three, inclusive, and wherein A is an acidic group selected to contain at least one acidic hydrogen atom, and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic moieties; wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl and heteroaryl having one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms;
and wherein any of the foregoing R0 through R26, Y and A groups having a substitutable position may be substituted by one or more groups independently selected from hydroxy, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, halo, oxo, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aralkylthio, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aroyl, cycloalkenyl, cyano, cyanoamino, nitro, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, mercapto, mercaptocarbonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroaryl having one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom; wherein each of R27 through R31 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, DR32 and 
wherein D is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom and R32 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl and aryl; wherein each of R27, R28, R29, R30, R31, R33 and R34 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein each of R27, R28, R29, R30, R31, R33 and R34 is further independently selected from amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each of R35, R36, R37, R38, R39 and R40 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein each of R28 and R29 taken together and each of R30 and R31 taken together may form a heterocyclic group having five to seven ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino or amido radical, which heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring members selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms and which heterocyclic group may be saturated or partially unsaturated; wherein each of R28 and R29 taken together and each of R33 and R34 taken together may form an aromatic heterocyclic group having five ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino or amido radical and which aromatic heterocyclic group may further contain one or more additional nitrogen atoms; or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful in treating a variety of circulatory disorders, including cardiovascular disorders, such as hypertension, congestive heart failure and arteriosclerosis, and to treat other disorders such as glaucoma. These compounds would also be useful as adjunctive therapies. For example, compounds of Formula I may be used in combination with other drugs, such as a diuretic, to treat hypertension. Also, compounds of Formula I could be used in conjunction with certain surgical procedures. For example, these compounds could be used to prevent post-angioplasty re-stenosis. Compounds of Formula I are therapeutically effective in treatment of cardiovascular disorders by acting as antagonists to, or blockers of, the angiotensin II (AII) receptor. Compounds of Formula I would be therapeutically effective in treatment of the above-mentioned circulatory and cardiovascular disorders or would be precursors to, or prodrugs of, therapeutically-effective compounds.
The phrase xe2x80x9cacidic group selected to contain at least one acidic hydrogen atomxe2x80x9d, as used to define the xe2x80x94YnA moiety, is intended to embrace chemical groups which, when attached to any of the R3 through R10 positions of Formula I, confers acidic character to the compound of Formula I. xe2x80x9cAcidic characterxe2x80x9d means proton-donor capability, that is, the capacity of the compound of Formula I to be a proton donor in the presence of a proton-receiving substance such as water. Typically, the acidic group should be selected to have proton-donor capability such that the product compound of Formula I has a pKa in a range from about one to about twelve. More typically, the Formula I compound would have a pKa in a range from about two to about seven. An example of an acidic group containing at least one acidic hydrogen atom is carboxyl group (xe2x80x94COOH). Where n is zero and A is xe2x80x94COOH, in the xe2x80x94YnA moiety, such carboxyl group would be attached directly to one of the R3 through R10 positions. The Formula I compound may have one xe2x80x94YnA moiety attached at one of the R3 through R10 positions, or may have a plurality of such xe2x80x94YnA moieties attached at more than one of the R3 through R10 positions, up to a maximum of eight such xe2x80x94YnA moieties. There are many examples of acidic groups, other than carboxyl group, selectable to contain at least one acidic hydrogen atom. Such other acidic groups may be collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cbioisosteres of carboxylic acidxe2x80x9d or referred to as xe2x80x9cacidic bioisosteresxe2x80x9d. Specific examples of such acidic bioisosteres are described hereinafter. Compounds of Formula I having the xe2x80x94YnA moiety attached at one of positions R5, R6, R7, and R8 would be expected to have preferred properties, while attachment at R5 or R8 would be more preferred. Compounds of Formula I may have one or more acidic protons and, therefore, may have one or more pKa values. It is preferred, however, that at least one of these pka values of the Formula I compound, as conferred by the YnA moiety, be in a range from about two to about seven. The YnA moiety may be attached to one of the R3 through R10 positions through any portion of the YnA moiety which results in a Formula I compound being relatively stable and also having a labile or acidic proton to meet the foregoing pka criteria. For example, where the YnA acid moiety is tetrazole, the tetrazole could be attached through any ring atom except the tetrazole atom having the acidic hydrogen atom.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one;
wherein each of R0, R1 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, arylthio, arylthiocarbonyl, arylcarbonylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalkylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cycloheteroalkyl-containing groups has one or more hetero ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms,. and wherein each of R1 and R2 through R10 may be further independently selected from sulfonyl, sulfonylamido, amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is selected from oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R1l through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R3 through R10 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, mercapto, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl and arylsulfonyl, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each of R14, R15, R16, R17, R18 and R19 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
and wherein each of R3 through R10 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
xe2x80x83wherein n is a number selected from zero through three, inclusive; wherein A is an acidic group selected from acids containing one or more atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, phosphorus and nitrogen atoms, and wherein said acidic group is selected to contain at least one acidic hydrogen atom, and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic moieties; wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl and heteroaryl having one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms;
and wherein any of the foregoing R0 through R26, Y and A groups having a substitutable position may be substituted by one or more groups independently selected from hydroxy, alkyl, alkenyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, oxo, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, cyano, nitro, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, aralkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, alkylthio and alkylthiocarbonyl, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom; wherein each of R27 through R31 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, and DR32 and 
wherein D is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom, and R32 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl and aryl; wherein each of R27, R28, R29, R30, R31, R33 and R34 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkyl and aryl;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one;
wherein each of R0 R1 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, mercaptocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, arylthio, aralkylthio, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalklylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cycloheteroalkyl-containing groups has one or more hetero ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and wherein each of R0, R1 and R2 may be further independently selected from sulfonyl, sulfonylamido, amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is selected from oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R11 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R3 through R10 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, mercaptocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, aralkylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl and arylsulfonyl, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein each of R14, R15, R16, R17, R18 and R19 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
and wherein each of R3 through R10 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
xe2x80x83wherein n is a number selected from zero through three, inclusive;
wherein the A group is selected to have an acidic proton, such that the A moiety when incorporated within a compound of Formula I, results in such compound having a pka in a range from about seven, said group from carboxylic acid and bioisosteres of carboxylic acid selected from 
xe2x80x83wherein each W is independently selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and NR39; wherein each of R35, R36, R37, R38 and R39 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl and aralkyl; wherein each of R35, R36, R37 and R39 may be further independently selected from amino radical of the formula 
wherein each of R40 and R41 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein R40 and R41 taken together may form a heterocyclic group having five to seven ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino radical, which heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring members selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms and which heterocyclic group may be saturated or partially unsaturated; wherein R40 and R41 taken together may form an aromatic heterocyclic group having five ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino radical and which aromatic heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms; wherein each of R36 and R37 may be further independently selected from hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, aryloxy, arylthio, aralkylthio and aralkoxy; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic groups;
wherein said bioisostere of carboxylic acid may be further selected from heterocyclic acidic groups consisting of heterocyclic rings of four to about nine ring members, which heterocyclic ring contains at least one hetero atom selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, which heterocyclic ring may be saturated, fully unsaturated or partially unsaturated, and which heterocyclic ring may be attached at a single position selected from R3 through R10; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said heterocyclic acidic groups;
wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, aryl and aralkyl;
and wherein any of the foregoing R1 through R26 and R35 through R41, Y and A groups having a substitutable position may be substituted by one or more groups independently selected from hydroxy, alkyl, alkenyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, oxo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, cyano, nitro, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, aralkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, alkylthio and alkylthiocarbonyl, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom;
xe2x80x83wherein R27 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl and DR32 and 
wherein D is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom;
wherein R32 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R27, R28, R29, R30, R31, R33 and R34 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkyl and aryl;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one;
wherein each of R0, R1 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, arylthio, aralkylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalkylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cycloheteroalkyl-containing groups has one or more hetero ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and wherein each of R2 through R10 may be further independently selected from sulfonyl, sulfonylamido, amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R11 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R3 through R10 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylthio, aralkylthio and mercapto;
and wherein each of R3 through R10 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
xe2x80x83wherein n is a number selected from zero through three, inclusive; wherein A is selected from carboxylic acid and bioisosteres of carboxylic acid selected from 
wherein each W is independently selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and NR39; wherein each of R35, R38 and R39 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl and aralkyl; wherein each of R35 and R39 may be further independently selected from amino radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein each of R40 and R41 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein R40 and R41 taken together may form a heterocyclic group having five to seven ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino radical, which heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring members selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms, and which heterocyclic group may be saturated or partially unsaturated; wherein R40 and R41 taken together may form an aromatic heterocyclic group having five ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino radical and which aromatic heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic groups; wherein said bioisostere of carboxylic acid may be further selected from heterocyclic acidic groups consisting of heterocyclic rings of four to about nine ring members, which ring contains at least one hetero atom, selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, which heterocyclic ring may be saturated, fully unsaturated or partially unsaturated, and which heterocyclic ring may be attached at a single position selected from R3 through R10 and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said heterocyclic acidic groups;
wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, aryl and aralkyl;
wherein each of R0 through R26, R35 and R38 through R39, Y and A independently may be substituted at any substitutable position with one or more groups selected from alkyl, hydroxy, halo, oxo, haloalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cyano, nitro, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy and aralkoxy;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A highly preferred class of compounds within Formula I consists of those compounds wherein m is one;
wherein each of R0, R1 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aryl, benzoyl, phenoxy, phenoxyalkyl, phenalkyloxy, phenylthio, phenalkylthio, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalkylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cycloheteroalkyl-containing groups has one or more hetero ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and wherein each of R2 through R10 may be further independently selected from sulfonyl, sulfonylamido, amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R11 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, phienalkyl and phenyl;
wherein each of R3 through R10 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, phenalkyl, phenyl, benzoyl, phenoxy, phenalkyloxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylthio and mercapto;
and wherein each of R3 through R10 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
xe2x80x83wherein n is a number selected from zero through two, inclusive; wherein A is selected from carboxylic acid and bioisosteres of carboxylic acid selected from 
wherein each W is independently selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and NR39; wherein each of R35, R38 and R39 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl and benzyl; wherein each of R35 and R39 may be further independently selected from amino radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein each of R40 and R41 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, benzyl and phenyl; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic groups;
xe2x80x83wherein said bioisostere of carboxylic acid may be further selected from heterocyclic acidic groups consisting of heterocyclic rings of four to about nine ring members, which ring contains at least one hetero atom, selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, which heterocyclic ring may be saturated, fully unsaturated or partially unsaturated, and which heterocyclic ring may be attached at a single position selected from R3 through R10, and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said heterocyclic acidic groups;
wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, phenyl, phenalkyl and aralkyl;
wherein each of R0, R1 through R26, R35 and R38 through R41, Y and A and independently may be substituted at any substitutable position with one or more groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, hydroxy, halo, oxo, haloalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cyano, nitro, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy and aralkoxy;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
An even more highly preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one;
where each of R0, R1 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, aminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aryl, benzoyl, phenoxy, phenoxyalkyl, phenalkyloxy, phenylthio, phenalkylthio, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, acetyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, mercaptoalkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, imidazoalkyl, tetrazole, tetrazolealkyl, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, and sulfonyl, sulfonylamido, amino and amido radicals of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R11 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, phenalkyl and phenyl;
wherein each of R3 through R10 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, phenyl, benzoyl, phenoxy, alkoxyalkyl, acetyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylthio and mercapto;
and wherein each of R3 through R10 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties consisting of CO2H, CO2CH3, SH, CH2SH, C2H4SH, PO3H2, NHSO2CF3, NHSO2C6F5, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3, CONHOCH3, CONHOC2H5, CONHCF3OH, CH2OH, C2H4OH, OPO3H2, OSO3H, 
xe2x80x83wherein each of R42, R43 and R44 is independently selected from H, Cl, CN, NO2, CF3, C2F5, C3F7, CHF2, CH2F, CO2CH3, CO2C2H5, SO2CH3, SO2CF3 and SO2C6F5; wherein Z is selected from O, S, NR45 and CH2; wherein R45 is selected from hydrido, CH3 and CH2C6H5; or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein each of R0 and R1 is independently selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, n-hexyl, cyclohexanoyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxoethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl and 2-hydroxybutyl selected from CH3CH2CHxe2x95x90CH, SC3H7, SC4H9, 
amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, CH2OH, CH2OCOCH3, CH2Cl, CH2OCH3, CH2OCH(CH3)2, CHO, CH2CO2H, CH(CH3)CO2H, NO2, 
xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHCH3, CON(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHCO2C2H5, 
xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2C3H7, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2CH2(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2C4H9, CH2NHCO2-adamantyl, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2-(1-napthyl), xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHOCH3, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHC2H5, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHC3H7, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHC4H9, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHCH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94COH2NHCONH(1-napthyl), xe2x80x94CH2NHCONH(1-adamantyl), 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2F, xe2x80x94CH2OCONHCH3, xe2x80x94CH2OCSNHCH3, xe2x80x94CH2NHCSOC3H7, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2, xe2x80x94CH2ONO2
CF3, CH2OH, Br, Cl, F, I, dimethoxymethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-dimethoxypentyl, hydroxyalkyl, 1-oxo-2-phenylethyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-phenylethyl, monofluoromethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-cyclohexylethyl, 2-cyclohexylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-cyclohexylpropyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoropropyl, 1,1-difluorobutyl, 1,1-difluoropentyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-phenylpropyl, difluoromethyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CO2CH2CH3, SH, PO3H2, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3, OH, 
wherein each of R42 and R43 is independently selected from chloro, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethylsulfonyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, propylthio, butylthio, and hydroxyalkyl; wherein each of R3 through R10 is independently selected from hydrido, halo, nitro, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, cyano, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl with the proviso that at least one of R5, R6, R7 and R8 is an acidic group selected from CO2H, SH, PO3H2, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3, OH, 
wherein each of R42 and R43 is independently selected from chloro, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethylsulfonyl;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of more particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R0 is selected from oxoethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl and 2-hydroxybutyl selected from CH3CH2CHxe2x95x90CH, SC3H7, SC4H9, 
amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, CH2OH, CH2OCOCH3, CH2Cl , CH2OCH3, CH2OCH(CH3)2, CHO, CH2CO2H, CH (CH3)CO2H, NO2, 
xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHCH3, CON(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHCO2C2H5, 
xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2C3H7, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2CH2(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2C4H9, CH2NHCO2-adamantyl, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2xe2x80x94(1-napthyl), xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHCH3, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHC2H5, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHC3H7, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHC4H9, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHCH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONH(1-napthyl), xe2x80x94CH2NHCONH(1-adamantyl), 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2F, xe2x80x94CH2OCONHCH3, xe2x80x94CH2OCSNHCH3, xe2x80x94CH2NHCSOC3H7, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2F, xe2x80x94CH2ONO2, 
wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-bulyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, CF3, CH2OH, Br, Cl, F, I, dimethoxymethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-dimethoxypentyl, hydroxyalkyl, 1-oxo-2-phenylethyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-phenylethyl, monofluoromethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-cyclohexylethyl, 2-cyclohexylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-cyclohexylpropyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoropropyl, 1,1-difluorobutyl, 1,1-difluoropentyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-phenylpropyl, difluoromethyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CO2CH2CH3, SH, PO3H2, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3 and OH; wherein each of R3, R4, R6, R7, R9 and R10 is hydrido; wherein each of R5, R6, R7 and R8 is independently selected from hydrido, halo, nitro, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, cyano, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl with the proviso that at least one of R5 and R8 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of even more particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R0 is selected from CH2OH, CO2H, CHO, CO2CH3, CO2C2H5, CH2OCH3, CH2OCHOCH3 and CH2xe2x80x94CO2C2H5; wherein R1 is selected from Cl, CF3, CHO, n-butyl, cyano, CO2CH3 and CO2CH2CH3; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, propylthio, butylthio and hydroxyalkyl; wherein each of R3, R4, R6, R7, R9 and R10 is hydrido; wherein each of R5, R6, R7 and R8 is independently selected from hydrido, halo, nitro, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, cyano, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl with the proviso that at least one of R5 and R8 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido group may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl group; or, as another example, one hydrido group may be attached to a carbon atom to form a xe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 group; or, as another example, two hydrido groups may be attached to a carbon atom to form a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group. Where the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about five carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces cyclic radicals having three to about ten ring carbon atoms, preferably three to about six carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with one or more halo groups, preferably selected from bromo, chloro and fluoro. Specifically embraced by the term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl groups. A monohaloalkyl group, for example, may have either a bromo, a chloro, or a fluoro atom within the group. Dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl groups may be substituted with two or more of the same halo groups, or may have a combination of different halo groups. A dihaloalkyl group, for example, may have two fluoro atoms, such as difluoromethyl and difluorobutyl groups, or two chloro atoms, such as a dichloroidethyl group, or one fluoro atom and one chloro atom, such as a fluoro-chloromethyl group. Examples of a polyhaloalkyl are trifluoromethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, perfluoroethyl and 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoropropyl groups. The term xe2x80x9cdifluoroalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl groups having two fluoro atoms substituted on any one or two of the alkyl group carbon atoms. The terms xe2x80x9calkylolxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched alkyl groups having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl groups. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms, preferably three to about ten carbon atoms, and containing at least one carbon-carbon double bond, which carbon-carbon double bond may have either cis or trans geometry within the alkenyl moiety. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms, preferably two to about ten carbon atoms, and containing at least one carbon-carbon triple bond. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces cyclic radicals having three to about ten ring carbon atoms including one or more double bonds involving adjacent ring carbons. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms, such as methoxy group. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having two or more alkoxy groups attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl groups. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkoxy or haloalkoxyalkyl groups. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl group, of one to about ten carbon atoms attached to a divalent sulfur atom, such as a methythio group. Preferred aryl groups are those consisting of one, two, or three benzene rings. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl and biphenyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals such as benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenylethyl, phenylbutyl and diphenylethyl. The terms xe2x80x9cbenzylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cphenylmethylxe2x80x9d are interchangeable. The terms xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d denote radical respectively, aryl groups having an oxygen or sulfur atom through which the radical is attached to a nucleus, examples of which are phenoxy and phenylthio. The terms xe2x80x9csulfinylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms, denotes respectively divalent radicals SO and SO2.The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d, alone or within another term, embraces an aryl group attached to an alkoxy group to form, for example, benzyloxy. The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d whether used alone, or within a term such as acyloxy, denotes a radical provided by the residue after removal of hydroxyl from an organic acid, examples of such radical being acetyl and benzoyl. xe2x80x9cLower alkanoylxe2x80x9d is an example of a more prefered sub-class of acyl. The term xe2x80x9camidoxe2x80x9d denotes a radical consisting of nitrogen atom attached to a carbonyl group, which radical may be further substituted in the manner described herein. The amido radical can be attached to the nucleus of a compound of the invention through the carbonyl moiety or through the nitrogen atom of the amido radical. The term xe2x80x9calkenylalkylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical having a double-bond unsaturation site between two carbons, and which radical may consist of only two carbons or may be further substituted with alkyl groups which may optionally contain additional double-bond unsaturation. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic ring systems containing one or two hetero atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur in a ring system having five or six ring members, examples of which are thienyl, furanyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, pyrimidyl and isoxazolyl. Such heteroaryl may be attached as a substituent through a carbon atom of the heteroaryl ring system, or may be attached through a carbon atom of a moiety substituted on a heteroaryl ring-member carbon atom, for example, through the methylene substituent of imidazolemethyl moiety. Also, such heteroaryl may be attached through a ring nitrogen atom as long as aromaticity of the heteroaryl moiety is preserved after attachment. For any of the foregoing defined radicals, preferred radicals are those containing from one to about ten carbon atoms.
Specific examples of alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, methylbutyl, dimethylbutyl and neopentyl. Typical alkenyl and alkynyl groups may have one unsaturated bond, such as an allyl group, or may have a plurality of unsaturated bonds, with such plurality of bonds either adjacent, such as allene-type structures, or in conjugation, or separated by several saturated carbons.
Compounds of Formula I have been found to inhibit the action of angiotensin II in mammals. Angiotensin II is a potent vasoconstrictor and participates in the formation of aldosterone which regulates sodium and water balance in mammals. Thus, compounds of Formula I are therapeutically useful in methods for treating hypertension by administering to a hypertensive patient a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I. The phrase xe2x80x9chypertensive patientxe2x80x9d means, in this context, a mammalian subject suffering from or afflicted by the effects of hypertension or susceptible to a hypertensive condition if not treated to prevent or control such hypertension.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I are isomeric forms including diastereoisomers, regioisomers and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, p-hydroxybenzoic, salicyclic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methansulfonic, ethanesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, pantothenic, benzenesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, mesylic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, stearic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, malonic, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I include metallic salts made from aluminium, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula I by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I.
A family of specific compounds of interest within Formula consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof, as follows:
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-hydroxymethyl-l H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-5-chloro-4-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-5-chloro-4-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dichloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-5-chloro-4-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-5-chloro-4-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-1-5-chloro-4-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-5-chloro-4-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-chloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-5-chloro-4-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-5-chloro-4-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl-3,5-dibromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-5-chloro-4-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymelhyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dichloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-trifIuoromethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-chloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dibromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)melhyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl-3,5-dichloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-chloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroelhyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dichloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-chloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-letrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dibromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl-3,5-dichloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-chloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-letrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dichloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-chloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dibromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl-1H-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dichloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-chloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1H-yl)methyl]phenyl-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-aceloxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-letrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dichloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-aceloxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-trifluoromelhyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxyrnethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-chloro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-letrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phernyl]-3-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxyrnethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-3,5-dibromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole; and
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-5-bromo-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole.
A family of specific compounds of more particular interest within Formula I consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof, as follows:
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-hydroxymethyl-5-chloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dichloro-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[(2-butyl-4-pentafluoroethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-methoxycarbonyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid;
5-[1-[(2-butyl-4,5-dibromo-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carbonitrile;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid, methyl ester;
1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-carboxylic acid; and
5-[1-[4-[(2-butyl-4-chloro-5-acetoxymethyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)methyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-1H-tetrazole.
The compounds of the invention can be synthesized in accordance to the following procedures which are modeled upon a subset of biphenylmethyl carboxylic acid or biphenylmethyl tetrazole compounds of the family of compounds of Formula I. The reactions are performed in a solvent appropriate to the reagent and material employed and suitable to the transformation being performed. Some of the steps will involve reagents and substrates with functionality that will require protection. For the synthetic description and examples which follow, abbreviations which have been used have the following meanings:
Schemes 1 and 2 describe general synthetic pathways to N-4-toluyl-pyrrole derivatives. Treatment of an appropriately substituted 4-amino toluidine 1 with 2,5-diethoxytetrahydrofurane in the presence of a high-boiling protic solvent, gives N-4-toluylpyrroles 2. The reaction is best performed with glacial acetic acid as the solvent and preferably at temperatures between 50xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the solvent as previously described in the literature [H. Gross, Chem, Ber., 93, 65, (1960); N. Elmin and N. Clauson-Kaas, 6,867, (1952)]. Formylation of the N-4-toluyl-pyrrole is carried out according to the Vilsmeier-Haacks reaction [W. J. Jackson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 103, 533, (1981)]. The reaction is performed with phosphorous oxychloride and dimethylformamide (DMF) with DMF acting as both the reagent and the solvent. The temperature of the reaction may vary between 0xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature of the DMF. The compounds were generally purified by chromatography on a silica gel column and subsequently recrystallized from a suitable solvent or distilled under reduced pressure. The N-(4-toluyl)-2-formylpyrrole 2 derivatives is then transformed into the desired oxime 3 by treatment with hydroxylamine hydrochloride preferably in a protic solvent such as a lower alcohol in the presence of a base such as the hydroxide or carbonate salt of an alkali, trialkylamine, or sodium hydride and preferably at temperatures between room temperature and 100xc2x0 C. The oximes 3 isolated by filtration, furnish the 1-(4-toluyl)-2-cyano-pyrroles when treated with a dehydration agent. Heating a suspension of the oxime 3 in a carboxyclic acid anhydride used as the solvent and the dehydrating agent, at a temperature between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. for a period of time ranging between 1 and 12 hours provides the desired nitrite derivative 4. 
wherein the foregoing R substituents are as defined before. Conditions:
a 2,5-dimethoxytetrahydrofurane; acetic acid reflux 2 h.
b DMF, POCl3.
c hydroxylamine, methanol; acetic anhydride.
d N-bromosuccinimide, CCl4, AIBN.
The cyano derivative 4 is reacted by a 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition with trialkyltin azide to produce the corresponding tetrazole 5 as described by K. Sisido et al [J. Organometal. Chem., 3, 337-46 (1971)] (Scheme 2). The reaction is advantageously performed with an excess of the trialkyltin azide in refluxing toluene or dimethylformamide as solvent. The N-(trimethylstannyl)tetrazole 5 can be converted to the free tetrazole by bubbling anhydrous hydrogen chloride in an ethereal or alcoholic solution, or by treatment with aqueous sodium hydroxide. The unprotected tetrazole intermediate 6 is reacted with an aralkylhalide, such as trityl chloride, which will provide a removable protecting group for the tetrazole. This reaction is best performed with trityl chloride in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of at least one equivalent of a non-nucleophilic base such as pyridine or a trialkylamine. The bromination of 7 to give the benzyl bromide 8 is performed with N-bromosuccinimide in the presence of AIBN or dibenzoylperoxide in an inert solvent such as carbon tetrachloride at a temperature from 40xc2x0 C. to reflux of the solvent used. In most cases, it is advantageous to convert the cyano derivative into the corresponding xcex1-bromotoluyl-2-cyano-pyrrole 9 (Scheme 3). The bromination is performed according to the procedures described above for the conversion of 1 to 8. 
wherein the foregoing R substituents are as defined before. 
wherein the foregoing R substituents are as defined before.
In some cases, it is advantageous to introduce substituants R5-R7 on 9. For example, Scheme 4 describes the use of chlorosuccinimide to chlorinate the pyrrole ring to give the dichloro adduct 10. 
wherein the foregoing R substituents are as defined before.
Schemes 5a-5d describe general synthetic pathways to imidazole derivatives. The imidazole compounds (11) are readily available by any of a number of standard methods. For example, acylaminoketone can be cyclized with ammonia or equivalents thereof [D. Davidson, et al, J. Org. Chem., 2, 319 (1937)] to the corresponding imidazole. The corresponding oxazole can also be converted to imidazole (11) by action of ammonia or amines in general [H. Bredereck, et al, Ber., 88, 1351 (1955); J. W. Cornforth and R. H. Cornforth, J. Chem Soc., 9, (1947)].
Several alternative routes to imidazoles (1) are illustrated in Scheme 5. As shown in Scheme 5a, reaction of the appropriate R6 substituted imidate esters (12) with an appropriately substituted xcex1-hydroxy- or xcex1-haloketone or aldehyde in ammonia leads to imidazoles of formula (11) [P. Dziuron and W. Schunack, Archiv. Pharmaz., 307, 470 (1974)].
The starting imidazole compounds (11) wherein R0 and R1 are both hydrogen can be prepared as shown in equation b) by reaction of the appropriate R2-substituted imidate ester (12) with a-aminoacetaldehyde dimethyl acetal (16) [M. R. Grimmett, Adv. Heterocyclic Chem., 12, 103 (1970)].
As shown in equation 5c, imidazole (13: wherein R0 is hydrogen and R1 is CH2OH) can be prepared by treatment of the imidate ester (12) with 1,3-dihydroxyacetone in ammonia by the procedure described in [Archive der Pharmazie, 307, 470 (1974)]. Halogenation of imidazole (13) or any imidazole wherein R0 or R1 is hydrogen is preferably accomplished by reaction with one to two equivalents of N-halosuccinimide in a polar solvent such as dioxane or 2-methoxyethanol at a temperature of 40xe2x88x9d100xc2x0 C. for 1-10 h.
Imidazoles (11) where R0 and R1 are CN can be prepared as shown in Scheme 5d by reaction of R2 substituted ortho esters, ortho acids or aldehydes (followed by oxidation of the aldehyde) with diamino-maleonitrile (15) by the procedure described by [R. W. Begland et al, J. Org. Chem., 39, 2341 (1974)]. Likewise R2 substituted imidate esters (12) also react with diaminomaleonitrile to give 4,5 dicyanoimidazoles (11). 
wherein the foregoing R substituents are as defined before.
Schemes 6 and 7 show the conversion of imidazoles and N-toluyl-pyrroles intermediates to compound of Formula I carried out by alkylation of the anion of an imidazole 11 with a pyrrole derivative of type 8-10 as the alkylating agent. The leaving group in 8-10 can be an halogen (with the exception of fluorine) group, a tosylate or a mesylate; preferably a bromine atom is the leaving group. The reaction solvent can be methylene chloride, tetrahydrofurane, dioxane, water, dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide and the presence of an acid binding agent such as sodium, potassium or cesium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, triethylamine, potassium t-butoxide, sodium hydride is required. The most appropriate base is potassium t-butoxide. The reaction is best performed at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C. 
wherein the foregoing R substituents are as defined before.
The anion of 11 when reacted with an alkylating agent 8 gives a mixture of regioisomers 17 and 18. The isomer mixture may be converted to mixtures of the corresponding tetrazoles 22 and 24 by treatment with the appropriate reagent. Or, the isomers 17 and 18 may be separated by chromatographic methods, and each isomer may be reacted with the appropriate reagent to provide the tetrazole-substituted end product. A suitable method as described by Greene in xe2x80x9cProtective Group in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d Wiley-Interscience, 1980, can be used to remove the triphenylmethyl group. Such methods include hydrogenation in the presence of a catalyst such as palladium or platinum and hydrolysis under basic or acidic conditions. The reaction is performed in a solvent or a mixture of solvents such as acetone, water, glacial acetic acid, or a lower alcohol at temperatures preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
Another route to compounds of Formula I involves the alkylation of an imidazole derivative with a nitrile derivative of type 9 or 10 (Scheme 7). The leaving group in 9 or 10 can be halogen (with the exception of fluorine), tosylate, or mesylate with a bromine being the preferred leaving group. The reaction is best conducted in methylene chloride, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofurane, dioxane, water, dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide in the presence of an acid binding agent such as sodium, potassium or cesium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, triethylamine, potassium t-butoxide or sodium hydride at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
Synthetic Scheme 7 shows the coupling reaction of a imidazole 11 with the appropriate alkylating reagent 9. In the first step, 11 is treated with a base, such as potassium t-butoxide, to generate the corresponding anion. The anion is reacted with the alkylating agent 2 to give a mixture of regioisomers 21 and 22. The isomer mixture may be converted to mixtures of the corresponding tetrazoles 23 and 24 by treatment with the appropriate reagent. Or, the isomers 21 and 22 may be separated by chromatographic methods, and each isomer may be reacted with the appropriate reagent to provide the acid- or tetrazole-substituted end product. The alkylated cyano derivatives (21-22) can be transformed into a compound of Formula I by converting the cyanide group into a tetrazole. Trialkyltin azide (K. Sisido, J. Organometal Chem., 33, 337-66, 1971) is preferably used in a high boiling temperature solvent (Scheme 7). The N(trimethylstannyl) intermediate is converted to the free tetrazole by the action of dilute acid. The tetrazole can also be generated by heating the cyanide derivatives 21 or 22 with sodium azide and amonium chloride in dimethylformamide at a temperature close to reflux temperature. 
wherein the foregoing R substituents are as defined before.